Christmas of imperfection
by Earwen Neruda
Summary: La nieve lo cubre todo de blanco, impregna cada rincón con ese no sé qué navideño que inunda tus sentidos y te hace sonreír como un idiota. Hermione no es menos, y por supuesto, tampoco Draco. Por muy pequeño que sea el baño en el que están encerrados.


**Disclaimer: **_Ninguno de los personajes aquí descritos me pertenece. Únicamente son míos mi mente, la incombustible llama de la imaginación y, quizá, mi cordura. Lo poco que tengo, os lo ofrezco. ¡Disfrutadlo!_

* * *

**Christmas of imperfection**

* * *

Draco Malfoy no es perfecto.

Sentado en una de las sillas de la biblioteca se distrae incluso mirando una mosca y olvida con facilidad los deberes de pociones cuando Zabini y Nott aparecen por el marco de la puerta con alguna broma pesada que gastarle a Harry o Ron en la cabeza, riendo con la despreocupación de quien se sabe vencedor de antemano.

Disfruta torturando a los alumnos de primer año de Gryffindor, restándoles algún punto cuando sabe que no puede verle, escapando de sus obligaciones como prefecto en cuanto se presenta la ocasión.

Su mayor pasión no es la poesía, y desde luego eso de leer le parece una completa pérdida de tiempo. Lo que de verdad le apasiona es el Quidditch, y su mayor sueño se resume en él sosteniendo la copa frente al equipo de los leones arrodillado al completo, llorando. No soporta estar más de dos minutos haciendo la misma cosa, es inconstante e insufrible, y rara vez sobrepasa el siete en algún examen.

La valentía no es una de sus principales virtudes, de hecho, duda seriamente que cuente con alguna. Todavía recuerda con claridad aquella tarde en los terrenos, cuando salió huyendo al darle aquel puñetazo, como un niño asustado. Tal vez eso era.

Si tuviera que darle una puntuación del cero al diez, desde luego sería cero.

No es atento como Krum, ni comprensivo como Harry. No cuenta con la ternura de Ron, mucho menos con el tacto de Neville. Él prefiere exhibirse por los pasillos como un pavo real mientras alguna que otra incauta cae rendida a sus pies, suspirando como una colegiala enamoradiza, como un número más en su lista.

Odia sus palabras hirientes y ese enorme ego que destila cada sílaba que arrastra, odia su obsesión enfermiza por la pureza de la sangre y la devoción por todo lo oscuro y lo prohibido. Lo odiaba cuando lo conoció, lo odia ahora y espera poder odiarlo siempre, a pesar de todo.

Aunque sea Navidad, porque la Navidad no cambia nada. No transforma el odio en cariño, no puede borrar todos los años de insultos y segundas intenciones. Nada puede hacerlo, quizá solo el tiempo, como quizá algún día el cielo se caiga a trozos y el sol se apague. Muy poco probable, dadas las circunstancias.

Hermione se levanta una vez más para mirar por la ventana, recorriendo toda la superficie verde de los terrenos hasta dar con su figura. La escoba apoyada en el hombro derecho y el uniforme lleno de barro, el pelo despeinado y una sonrisa cómplice mientras camina junto a Crabble y Goyle, hablando de Merlín sabe que cosas.

Un poco más allá puede distinguir perfectamente a un nutrido grupo de chicas que le miran con devoción, como si estuvieran en presencia de una especie de dios griego, y no puede evitar bufar. Menuda bajeza, perder el culo por un Malfoy.

Sin embargo ella es muy diferente, tiene muy claro lo que quiere. No entra dentro de sus planes el enamorarse o sonreír como una estúpida durante todo el día, darle a cualquier otra persona las riendas de su vida. Y no es que ella no tenga sentimientos, pero todavía puede recordar los ojos llorosos de Ginny hace apenas unos días, apoyada en el lavamanos del baño. Enamorarse solo trae preocupaciones y quebraderos de cabeza, se dice, es algo completamente inútil e innecesario. Prescindible.

El amor no existe realmente, recuerda haber leído en algún sitio. No es sino una ilusión, impulsos eléctricos que el cerebro manda al resto del cuerpo en forma de adrenalina. Y ese pensamiento la reconforta y logra hacerla sonreír mientras se lleva la taza de chocolate humeante a los labios y la paladea lentamente sin despegar sus ojos de la serpiente, que ahora se resguarda de la lluvia bajo uno de los árboles más cercanos al castillo, junto a los demás componentes de su equipo y, para su desgracia, también parte del de Gryffindor.

Se le escapa una risilla, casi puede imaginar las caras de hastío de Harry y Ron aún en la distancia, rodeados de Slytherins por todos lados. Sin darse cuenta se reclina todavía más en el alféizar, intentando captar parte de la conversación, o discusión propiamente hablando, que se está llevando a cabo ahí abajo.

'_¿Potter, por que no sales tú primero?' _Lee como puede los labios de Malfoy, que ahora se curvan en una sonrisa de superioridad presumiblemente perfecta. _'Así si un rayo te parte en dos los demás sabríamos que tenemos que quedarnos aquí hasta que la tormenta pase. Sería algo realmente heroico por tu parte.' _Aprieta los labios, evitando soltar una carcajada. El muy cabrón tiene gracia cuando quiere.

Se da la vuelta y suspira pesadamente, ahora dándole la espalda al variopinto grupo de magos que parece querer estrangularse mutuamente, y posiblemente lo hagan de un momento a otro, pero se permite unos segundos de descanso antes de bajar a poner orden. A veces ser prefecta puede ser un verdadero fastidio.

Es veinticinco de diciembre, los regalos están esparcidos sobre la cama y una enorme lista con los que todavía faltan por comprar reposa sobre la cómoda. Ropa nueva para Harry, dos cajas de ranas de chocolate para Ron, un nuevo par de zapatos para Ginny… suspira. Ya casi está todo, solo faltan los regalos de Fred y George, y si su instinto no le falla (y pocas veces lo hace) sabe exactamente donde debe ir para conseguirlos.

C of I-** "Sólo la fantasía permanece siempre joven; lo que no ha ocurrido jamás no envejece nunca" – **C of I

'_Cualquier idiota puede decir la verdad. Para mentir hace falta imaginación.' _Reza la chapa que todavía sostiene en una de sus manos.

'_No ha sido una buena idea desde el principio, Hermione'_

Ni siquiera sabe cuanto lleva ahí dentro y todavía no se ha decidido por nada. Siempre ha tenido la sospecha de que Zonko no es de su estilo, pero en esa última media hora se ha convertido en toda una convicción, y lo peor de todo es que fuera los primeros copos de nieve ya empiezan a teñir las aceras de blanco. Con lo que ella odia la nieve.

Tras dejar unas cuantas monedas sobre el mostrador, hunde la cabeza en la bufanda color escarlata y se enfrenta al frío de la tarde que parece atravesarle la piel como mil agujas. Aún así le gusta esa temperatura, le reconforta, le aclara las ideas y le ayuda a pensar como pocas veces tiene la oportunidad de hacerlo. El invierno siempre le ha gustado, a pesar de los comentarios toscos de Ron y los sólidos argumentos de Harry sobre lo maravilloso del verano. El verano le parece insulso, tórrido y eterno. No le gusta estar alejada de Hogwarts, es como perder un trocito de ella misma, como ser menos Hermione para convertirse en un pedazo de carne sudoroso y antisocial, y no le gusta admitirlo, pero es exactamente así como se siente cuando no esta junto a sus dos mejores amigos.

Aunque probablemente nunca llegue a admitirlo.

A pesar de la baja temperatura y los incesantes copos de nieve que ya empiezan a colmar su paciencia colándose entre los pliegues de su falda, las tiendas están llenas de gente que curiosea, sonríe constantemente e impregna cada rincón de ese aire familiar que llena los sentidos y consigue marearla mientras camina sin rumbo alguno por las calles abarrotadas, simplemente disfrutando de las luces y los villancicos hasta que un olor familiar acaricia sus sentidos. Gira la cabeza bruscamente y se da de narices con el envejecido cartel del Caldero Chorreante, y una sonrisa apenas perceptible se dibuja en su cara.

¿Por qué no? Podría resguardarse hasta que la tormenta pase y el frío deje de arreciar.

C of I- **"A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante" **– C of I

Lo primero que ve nada más abrir la puerta deja bastante que desear, y toda la felicidad acumulada es su pecho parece desinflarse de golpe. Malfoy está sentado en una de las mesas más cercanas a la ventana, recostado sobre el respaldo de la silla, sonriendo mientras sus ojos grises brillan con intensidad, con ese no sé que navideño que ni siquiera el puede ocultar. El rubio ladea levemente la cabeza y le mira de reojo, y Hermione se limita a sentarse frente a la barra, dejando las múltiples bolsas sobre uno de los taburetes.

Le da igual que le esté taladrando la nuca con la mirada. Le traes en cuidado si se levanta y camina hacia ella con esos aires de grandeza tan característicos y le guiña el ojo a una de las camareras. No le importa que se siente a su lado, aunque para ello tenga que desplazar las bolsas que con tanto cuidado ha colocado a su lado.

- Buenas tardes, sangre sucia. – Lo que de verdad le molesta es el tonito de superioridad en su voz cuando le habla y le mira por encima del hombro, como si fuera un ser superior. Aprieta la taza de té con más fuerza de la necesaria, y se quema la mano, pero no le importa.

'_Amistad entre casas, Hermione. No lo olvides'_

Cuando por fin consigue controlarse lo suficiente como para poder despegar la mirada del líquido descubre, no sin cierta sorpresa, que una caja de tamaño considerable reposa justo delante de sus narices, envuelta pulcramente por lo que a todas luces parece ser papel de regalo. Papel de regalo rojo y dorado, con pequeños ratones dibujados que se mueven y corretean por toda la superficie cuadrada, bastante inquietos.

Sonríe, no puede evitarlo. La ironía de la situación es abrumadora, y aún así ella no puede evitar sentir como su corazón parece pararse cada vez el aliento agridulce de él choca contra su mejilla con cada nueva exhalación de aire.

- "¿Qué estás haciendo con tu vida? Comentarios sobre el vivir para jóvenes" – Termina de leer el título del libro que puede verse a través del papel recién rasgado con una ceja alzada en un movimiento deliciosamente despreocupado, haciendo chocar sus ojos. – La sutileza nunca ha sido tu punto fuerte, Malfoy. –

La risa ronca que sale de la boca del Slytherin la sobresalta de tal manera que crispa los dedos en torno a la tapa plateada del grueso libro de autoayuda. Es raro oírle reír con esa naturalidad, ver como ese suave temblor recorre todo su cuerpo y hace que su cabeza se incline levemente hacia atrás, como por inercia. Puede apreciar sus dientes de un blanco impoluto y esos pequeños hoyuelos que surcan sus mejillas pálidas dándole un aire afable que desde luego no pega nada con él.

Hermione frunce el ceño.

- Creo que me voy – Mira alrededor. Vamos, no puede ser tan difícil encontrar una buena excusa. – Por ahí – No hace falta que le mire a la cara para darse cuenta de cómo ha sonado eso. – Lejos – Se levanta rápidamente (gracias a dios, decidiéndose a dejar de hacer el ridículo de una maldita vez) y camina hacia la salida, pero cambia de opinión rápidamente en cuanto distingue los copos de nieve a través del vaho que empaña el cristal de la puerta.

Mierda. Y aún puede notar los ojos del Slytherin clavados en su nuca.

Con un giro rápido sube las escaleras y se dirige hacia el baño, esquivando a tres o cuatro borrachos que le dedican comentarios poco honorables a sus, citando literalmente, preciosas piernas.

- ¡Eh guapa, dime tu nombre que te pido para reyes! –

C of I- **"Mi corazón va donde mi mente no llega" **–C of I

Con un suave "plop" la puerta se cierra tras ella y Hermione se apoya sobre la madera cerrando los ojos. Un minuto, dos, tres…

Patético, se ha encerrado en el baño para escapar de Malfoy. Sonríe mientras se mira en el espejo roto de la pared, y casi puede imaginar las caras de Harry y Ron.

'_Eres una Gryffindor¡compórtate como tal!'_

Suelta una risita leve que hace eco en las paredes del baño (bastante pequeño, por cierto) y retumba después en sus oídos. A veces se pregunta como pudo haber sobrevivido sin conocer a ese par de idiotas. Unos idiotas encantadores. Se muere de ganas por ver la cara que pondrán cuando les cuente lo del libro.

Le sobresaltan unos suaves golpes en la puerta.

Que raro¿Quién toca a la puerta para entrar en un baño público?

- Adelante, supongo. – Una cabeza indudablemente rubia asoma por el hueco entreabierto, y se apresura a añadir con una mueca de superioridad poco característica en ella – Mentiría si dijera que no conocía tus tendencias homosexuales, Malfoy, pero no creo que este preparada para verte en el baño de mujeres. Ugh –

- Ja, ja – Se limita a murmurar él lacónicamente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. – Muy graciosa, sabelotodo, muy graciosa. Lástima que ese sentido del humor tan deliciosamente retorcido se eche a perder en una casa como Gryffindor¿no te parece? – Golpe bajo.

- Vete a la mierda. –

- ¿Vete a la mierda? Me decepcionas, Granger. Me esperaba algo más de ti. – Hermione se gira hacia él con una ceja alzada, sin saber demasiado bien adonde quiere llegar. - ¿Saben ya San Potter y la comadreja que has dicho mierda? No creo que puedan soportarlo, es un taco demasiado grande. Se acabó vuestra amistad. –

Esta vez es el turno de ella para reír.

Son unos segundos extraños en los que ambos implemente se miran a los ojos, sin hostilidad, sin insultos, simplemente sonriendo. Hermione lo atribuye a la Navidad, que parece provocar locura transitoria en todo el mundo (y ella no es una excepción).

Entonces repara en el bulto plateado bajo el brazo del ojigris.

- ¿Has venido hasta aquí para devolverme el libro? – Le pregunta, señalando dicho tomo con el dedo índice.

- Bueno, se podría decir que si. Después de todo ¿que gracia tiene una broma si no la llevas al castillo para que todo el mundo pueda apreciar mi genialidad? –

Ella se adelanta unos pasos hacia Malfoy, que le tiende el libro, y mientras lo aprieta contra su pecho no puede evitar pensar en voz alta.

- Vaya, Draco Malfoy siendo amable. La Navidad ha llegado a la ciudad. – Casi podría jurar que ha visto como sus finos labios se curvan en una sonrisa, una de verdad, pero prefiere no pararse a averiguarlo y se dirige hacia la puerta a paso ligero, dándole la espalda al de los ojos grises.

Pero _oh, no_. Por favor, tiene que ser una broma. Una broma de muy mal gusto.

- Tenía entendido que te ibas, Granger¿tanto te gusta este pequeño estercolero? – Sisea él, de manera que, debido a las pequeñas proporciones del cubículo (por ponerle un nombre), su aliento roza sutilmente su cuello. Hermione se estremece ligeramente antes de contestar con un gemido ahogado de terror.

- No se abre. – Entonces clava sus ojos café en los de él, que se queda paralizado durante milésimas de segundo, asimilando la información. Información que, por cierto, parece gustarle tan poco como a ella.

- Aparta. – Se limita a decir secamente antes de noquearla con un empujón brusco que logra que la castaña se tambaleé y termine apoyada de nuevo en el lavamanos mirándole con odio. – ¡Joder! – exclama, y Hermione intente ahogar la risa con ambas manos. - ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, sangre sucia? – Aunque evidentemente falla, y la poca cordialidad que parecía flotar en el ambiente se desvanece con celeridad.

- Tú. – Contesta sin reservas, esta vez si, riendo fuertemente. – Ya te he dicho que no se abre. ¿Es que crees que me gusta estar aquí encerrada contigo? – Añade una mueca de desagrado para darle credibilidad a esa última afirmación mientras recorre el baño con la mirada en busca de una posible salida.

- Pues no serías la primera, ni la última¿sabes cuántas…? –

- ¿…chicas se morirían por estar ahora mismo en mi lugar? – Termina ella por el rubio, que sonríe bastante satisfecho de si mismo. – Llevo escuchando el mismo estúpido cuento desde que compartimos sala común¿no te cansas de repetir siempre lo mismo? –

- Uno nunca se cansa de decir la verdad. –

- Oh¿pero es que tú sabes que es eso? – Malfoy entrecierra los ojos hasta reducirlos a dos simples ranuras grisáceas que la miran sin perder ése brillo burlesco tan típicamente… Draco Malfoy.

Arg, como lo odia.

- Créeme, Granger, nunca he mentido. Siempre he poseído el don de la sinceridad, y mucha gente me odia por eso. Te pondré un ejemplo: tú me odias porque soy el único que se atreve a llamarte sangre sucia en vez de "hija de muggles", pero es una simple acotación. Ambos sabemos que el significado es el mismo, más ofensivo, menos… tonterías. El orden de los factores no altera el producto. – La aplastante sinceridad de ese comentario hace que se quede momentáneamente sin habla y aparte la mirada, bastante incómoda.

- No te des tanta importancia, Malfoy, yo no te odio. – Hermione se frota las manos tras la espalda. – Simplemente no existes. – Acota, bastante insegura. Ni siquiera ella se lo ha tragado, y la expresión en los ojos del chico denota que, efectivamente, él tampoco.

Se prepara para la agresión verbal. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

- Bien, porque yo tampoco te odio, – Ante la cara de estupefacción de ella, Malfoy le da la espalda y apoya de nuevo la mano en la puerta, ayudándose de un pie para hacer fuerza. – tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer, como por ejemplo mantener una conversación inteligente con Crabble y Goyle. -

La Gryffindor se adelanta unos cuantos pasos (ignorando completamente ese último comentario) hasta quedar a su lado y posa sus manos justo encima de la pálida de él sobre la manecilla oxidada de la puerta. Le mira con determinación.

- A la de tres. –

Él asiente.

- Uno. –

- Dos. –

- ¡Tres! – Tras un sonoro "crack" la puerta cae (literalmente) hacia delante, y ambos adolescentes con ella, quedando tumbados sobre la superficie de madera cara a cara, en el suelo.

Los dos ríen ahora.

C of I- **"Nuestros pensamientos más importantes son los que contradicen nuestros sentimientos" **–C of I

Desde luego Draco Malfoy no es perfecto, piensa Hermione mientras repasa uno a uno todos los libros de la biblioteca de Hogsmeade.

Nunca se han llevado bien, y probablemente jamás se dirijan el uno al otro con cortesía, ni se llamen por sus nombres de pila, porque eso no pega con ellos. Él seguirá siendo uno de los chicos más insoportables de Hogwarts, y ella continuará jugando su papel de mejor amiga de Harry Potter, de apoyo moral y conciencia, y sus caminos solo se cruzarán para intercambiar dos o tres insultos y alguna que otra frase ingeniosa.

O puede que no.

- "De la autoestima al egoísmo" – Pasa su dedo índice por el lomo de un libro grueso del primer estante, y automáticamente una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibuja en su rostro sonrojado a causa de la alta temperatura de la calefacción.

_Oh, si_, la venganza es dulce, se dice a si misma mientras se dirige hacia el mostrador con el tomo en brazos. Le encantará ver la cara del rubio la mañana del seis de enero, cuando desenvuelva su regalo.

Deja que su mirada se pierda por el gran ventanal y distingue la figura del Slytherin enfundada en un largo abrigo negro a través de los suaves copos de nieve, caminando junto a Zabini y Nott, rumbo al castillo. Los labios fruncidos en una mueca de desagrado, los ojos entrecerrados por el frío, la bufanda verde y plateada cubriendo la mayor parte de su cara hasta su aristocrática nariz.

Imperfecto, se dice. Increíblemente imperfecto.

Y entonces se gira con un suspiro y saca unos cuantos galeones que le extiende a la señora regordeta que le mira ceñuda tras el mostrador.

Pero para que mentir… la perfección siempre le ha parecido aburrida.

**

* * *

**

**Finite Incantatem**

* * *

Y bueno, básicamente hasta aquí ha llegado mi vena creativa. Espero que os haya gustado (aunque sea un poquitín), aunque no espero demasiado. Os confesaré algo: a mi no me acaba de gustar, la verdad. Pero es lo que hay.

Oficialmente esta es mi respuesta al reto del foro Dramione (que yo misma propuse xD), así que espero algún que otro mensajillo de todas vosotras chicas, aun que sea para decirme lo mal que está, o los fallos que he cometido.

Como podéis observar he optado por un final abierto, a la carta del lector. Dejad volad vuestra imaginación, a ver que tal.

No os olvidéis que espero mi regalo de Navidad (o sea, vuestros reviews) porque estoy algo insegura… no tengo mucha experiencia narrando la historia desde el punto de vista en la que he hecho esta (véase: en presente, como si las acciones estuvieran ocurriendo ahora mismo) y quisiera saber que os ha parecido.

_**¡Reviews, reviews!**_

**¡Y Feliz Navidad **por adelantado

_**Earwen Neruda**_


End file.
